nexustkfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunar New Year 2015
__TOC__ Lunal's New Year Party After a reset on Janurary 16, 2015, GM Stein announces the arrival of a man named Lunal, an apparently stressed out party-planner looking for help around the Kugnae Palace on throwing a perfect New Year party. The release notes stated: " Lunal is seriously stressed out over the upcoming party he has to plan. He's hanging out in from of the Kugnae palace if you want to give him a hand! " Lunal can be found at the entrance to the Kugnae Palace courtyard, standing proud as he awaits for the help of a more-skilled item-gatherer than himself. Lunal offers your basic fetch quests--three separate tasks with a slight increase in difficulty, or rather, the time likely to take to gather the items. Lunal's Request (Part 1) 1st Fetch Lunal begins by explaining his lack of planning all began with lack of materials to make invitations for his party. To start, Lunal will ask for: *(5) White paper *(1) Ink *(1) Sacred poem 2nd Fetch As clearly no party could be complete with company alone, he will next require decorations of some sort. In order to make the party truly pop, Lunal will request: *(25) Amber *(20) Fine cloth *(15) Dark amber *(10) Stardrop 3rd Fetch Finally, for the third tier of his party-planning request, he will pridefully request a bit of food that he also failed to prepare or gather before planning his future extravaganza. The final fetch will include: *(10) Wheat *(5) Mountain ginseng *(10) Tiny fish *(5) Aged wine After your fetching is complete, whether or not you were able to complete the request in one trip or required several, he will thank you for your time and encourage you to check back later for either a reward or, in all likelihood, more free labor. It appears that the next part of the quest will be released at a later time, rather than checking back after a set period of elapsed time. Lunal's Request (Part 2) After a server reset on February 18, 2015, GM Stein also posted the following notes regarding an update to the Lunal's Lunar New Year Party Planning Extravaganza Quest. * " Lunal needs a little more help before his New Year's party tomorrow. Check in with him and see what you can do if you'd like to help out! " Lunal can be found in the same place as last time, just outside the Koguryo Palace. This time, he appears more frantic and unprepared than before. It appears Lunal has a habit of waiting to the last minute--an activity I am no stranger to, myself! 1st Fetch To start, Lunal's chef is already overworked and the party is already in danger of not having enough provisions for all the guests. To start, Lunal would like the following: *(10) Grilled beef *(10) Roast chicken *(6) Fried egg 2nd Fetch Next, he would like to make sure everyone is able to satisfy their thirst and help loosen up during the party, so simply: *(5) Wine 3rd Fetch Finally, we're left with the aesthetics. Lunal would like our help making a few more "charis," however, had he had more time to prepare, I believe he really is trying to tell us he wants to make chairs, but is just too flustered and rushed to get the words out properly. Regardless, for the last step, we will require: *(5) Ribbon *(30) Ginko wood Reward For completing all of Lunal's tasks, he will give you a pitcher of New Year's Tea, which, according to Lunal, will keep you safe from harm once, should your silver thread be cut short. In layman's terms, one opportunistic auto-revive. In addition, you will also be recognized forever and always with the legend mark, "Helped organize Lunar New Year party." Category:Quests & Events